Lectures on Grindylows
by Amy Elizabeth
Summary: Remus had something to show her. In bed. Fun, once more. RLNT.


**Lectures on Grindylows**

**By: **Amy Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: **All things _Harry Potter_ are sole property of J.K. Rowling

**Rating/Warnings: **PG-13 for mild suggestiveness, no spoilers.

**A/N: **Well, this story had me stumped for a few nights. Hope you enjoy!

……………………………

Nymphadora Tonks had never taken her pants off so fast.

Of course, she had given herself an advantage by unbuttoning them as she tore down the hallway and by already having them partially pulled down when she reached her door. Still, she thought, the speed at which the pants hit the floor was impressive. What was even more impressive was that _she _hadn't hit the floor while she balanced on one leg or the other, tugging socks off each foot in turn.

Throwing the discarded socks on her bed she ripped her t-shirt over her head, throwing it haphazardly behind her as she turned to inspect her underwear in the mirror behind her door.

It didn't match.

_Of course it didn't. Who bloody has time to match their underwear in a _war?

She briefly considered running to her drawer and finding _something _sexier than her rather plain, mismatched underwear. The sudden sound of a door shutting stopped her.

_He's coming. Bugger it_. She was sure he'd seen her in worse and it had never stopped him before.

After throwing her discarded clothes into the hamper they kept in the corner; she settled into their bed. She snuggled down between the sheets, bringing them almost up to her chin, and waited.

…………..

'_Was your dinner alright?' Remus stood as he began to levitate their plates to the nearby sink. _

_Grinning at him she set her napkin back on the table, "It was good. I preferred the company, though." She laughed quietly at the blush she could see on the corner of his cheek. _

"_Ah, yes. I _would_ agree but, since I did think those potatoes were quite well-seasoned, I might have to call it a draw." _

"_You're a git." _

"_It would seem so." He, having finished clearing their dinner, slipped back into his seat. _

"_Well, I would say…" She suddenly paused, a long yawn escaping. _

_The corner of his mouth tugged upwards as he stood and pulled her out of her seat. The moment she was on her feet, however, she was almost off them again as he pulled her against his chest. One finger edged under her chin, raising her face to his, his eyes blazing, and his mouth now quirked into a cheeky half grin. _

_Despite the yawn, she suddenly found her brain sluggish from the lack of oxygen. _

_His mouth was centimeters from hers, his breath warm on her lips, "I hope you're not too tired, Dora, I have something I want to show you." His eyes twinkled and she felt her breath hitch again, "How about you get in bed and I'll meet you there." _

_She had always found Remus irresistible but the sheer suggestiveness in his tone, the uncensored desire in his eyes, along with his intoxicating closeness had her unable to do much but nod. _

_He leaned in, capturing her mouth, tugging on her lower lip with gentle teeth. His hands lowered underneath her bottom and, for a second, she thought he was going to pick her up and carry her to bed. However, the hands had wandered back up her body, tickling along her spine, sending shivers from her toes upward. Her brain, thoroughly useless by this point, couldn't decide if it should focus on that or the gentle, but insistent, kisses he was pressing against her lips. _

"_In bed, then?" His voice, husky and teasing, shook her out of her shock. He let his fingers drag along her sides as they withdrew from her. For the first time in a while, she wished she had fallen over so he would have to touch her again. With a small, sexy smile he pushed his way out into the hallway. _

_In a matter of seconds Nymphadora Tonks tore though the very same door. _

……………………………

As she waited underneath the sheets, deciding that it had been _far_ too long since she had heard that door close, she had no idea what Remus could possibly want to show her. However, the look in his eyes and the intensity of that kiss made her forget to really care.

"Not asleep yet, are we?" She started at his voice as he appeared in the doorway.

_Right. After that, I could just doze off. _

"You did take long enough." She gave her best impression of being put off, though it was hard to keep the smile of anticipation off her face.

He set down the book he held in his hand on the dresser, "I'm sorry, darling. I promise, this is worth it." He sent her another one of those smiles before he pulled his sweater over his head. She watched longingly as his long fingers began to unbutton the shirt underneath.

"I'm sure of that." She found it impossible to keep the desire out of her voice.

If he noticed, he didn't give any signs as he pulled off his trousers. Picking back up the book he had discarded he began to walk over to the bed. Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation and she began to sit up.

It was when he slipped in beside her, still holding the book, that she became confused.

He began to thumb through its pages, seemingly unconcerned about her nearly undressed presence next to him, "I was reading through this today, and I found the most interesting chapter on Grindylows. Did you know…"

"What?" Though the sheet had fallen to her lap, she hadn't moved an inch.

"I was about to get to that." He finally looked at her, brow furrowing at her expression of disappointment and disbelief, "Is something wrong?" He looked down at her apparel, "I thought you preferred to sleep without a bra."

Her eyes widened and she worked her mouth a few times before sound managed to come out, "I do. I was hoping you would…" she paused, her cheeks burning in either embarrassment or frustration. She couldn't tell what she was feeling more, "A book? You had to show me a _book? In bed?" _

His brow furrowed deeper, "You were tired. I thought you might be more comfortable…"

"You have to be kidding me." Frustration made her voice harder than she had intended. Throwing sheets off her, she began to scoot towards the edge of the bed. As her foot touched the floor she felt his hand close over her wrist. Turning back to ask if he would kindly release her, she noticed the book had disappeared from his lap.

His eyes darkened as he tugged her gently back towards him on the bed, "I was, Dora."


End file.
